clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good, the Bad, and the Jeff
The Good, the Bad, and the Jeff 'is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Clarence's Sale 'Premise' After being fed up by Sumo and Belson, Jeff decided to prove that he wasn't weak by becoming an bad boy and breaks the rules, but Malessica and Kimby tried to make Jeff snap out of it. Quotes Transcript ''episode begins where we see Ms. Baker's class. '' * Ms. Baker: 'Alright class, today we'll be watching an documentary about.... * '''Clarence: '''Rexes? * '''Sumo: '...Monster trucks? * 'Jeff: '''No, we'll be watching an documentary about how birds hatch. * '''Ms. Baker: '...Jeff, if you keep watching the teachers after school again.. You'll be suspended, alright? Got that? * 'Jeff: '''Yes, ma'am. I understand. we see Belson and Dustin playing an game on their phones. * '''Dustin: '''I'm going to beat you, Belson! * '''Belson: '''Pssh, my butt! * '''Dustin: '''Over my dead body...! Ms. Baker notices them playing. * '''Ms. Baker: '''Uh, guys. You do realize that you're not allowed to use electronics in school property! their phones away I'm giving you guys a two-hour screen-free penality! * '''Jeff: '''See guys, you need to understand how to be screen-free and enjoy the life of learning... * '''Sumo: 'laughs You're so lame, Jeff! Who would spend two hours with no screen on their eyes and just focus on schoolwork! Lame! * 'Belson: 'chuckles You know, for once. I agree with Sumo. You are pretty lame, and weak.. I see why nobody... here.. likes... you! Not even the girls! * 'Kimby: 'shouts BUT BELSON, I LOVE J- * 'Malesscica: 'her finger on Kimby's Mouth. Shhhh! I love Jeff, i know i admit i stopped loving him after seeing him dance.. weirdly. But i still have an crush on him. * 'Jeff: '...But, i thought everyone here liked me? * 'Ms. Baker: '''Guys... *'Kayla: 'chuckles No, kidding right? The only cool thing you did before was when the time you were overreacting about what the people do with their germs in a public radio! Now, that was funny! *'Sumo: '''Yeah! He is like the internet b'ut always shows you constant homework ads! *Dustin: chuckles Wait, Kayla.. You weren't even there! *'Kayla: '''Back in my previous school, i heard it! everyone starts to chatter about Jeff. Until he snaps out and storms off out of the classroom. *'Jeff: 'shouts THAT'S IT! I tried to be nice, but clearly.. i can't with you people! *'Clarence: 'Wait, Jeff! Where are you going? *'Jeff: 'at Clarence Anywhere but here.. If they think i'm weak, then.. i'll show em' all! What Jeff Randell can do! *'Ms. Baker: 'sighs And the bell wll ring in, 3... 2... 1... the school bell rang. *'Ms. Baker: 'Dismissal Time! Everyone pack your schoolwork for tommrow. We'll be watching the documentary about how birds hatch! then groans and leaves screaming happily. *'Mr. Resse: 'the kids running out of the school. What the...? KIDS! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP! *'Belson: 'distance Nobody cares! Resse then breaks his mug and storms off outside. Then the episode cuts to the next day where we see inside of Jeff's house, where we see Jeff in his room ripping of his bobcat girls posters and destroying everything expect his computer and his bookshelf and his robo-frog merch. *'Jeff: '....They forced me to cross my line. Now time to show them my dark side! then knocks on his door. *'Sue: 'Jeff, honey! Are you in there? *'EJ: 'knocks Are you alright? *'Jeff: 'angrily If you don't stand above my door, you'll be safe.. But if you're still behind my door.. I'll snap your arms off! *'EJ & Sue: 'gasps *'Sue: 'Let's sit this one out, because Jeff is currently on a bad mood and we cannot do anything about it! So.. let's just have a day on a beach.. *'EJ: 'It's not Sunday yet! It's a weekday! Weekdays aren't beach-filled days! the episode cuts to the school. Where we see Ms Baker's Class in their lockers. Then, they saw Jeff in his current state and a bad mood. Then, we see Jeff walking with his different clothes. Such as, wearing a spikey jacket and wearing black pants and then he shoved Percy. *'Percy: '...Ow! *'Chelsea: J'eff? What the heck are you doing?! And what's with you...? You look different then usual! Are you trying to look cool Because if you are, then you're not trying! then grabs Chelesa by the shirt. *'Jeff: 'sarcastically Oh, i'm sorry.. Am i, harassing you? then gasps. *'Chelsea: 'What did you say to me, nerdoogle? *'Jeff: 'Chelsea into the classroom. I have no time for this.. the episode cuts to Ms. Baker's class where we see a documentary playing on the borad. *'Unnamed Speaker: 'the screen So, how birds hatch.. Their hatching process usually takes more then- *'Jeff: 'groans So, boring.... *'Ms. Baker: 'down in her desk. Excuse me, Jeff? *'Jeff: '....You heard me, Ms, Baker! This documentary is boring, and so are you! *'Belson: 'Hey, nerd! laughs Trying to be rad because we think your lame? Well, i think your not! Jeff punches Belson in the face. *'Belson: 'screams My face! knocked out. we see Malessica and Kimby under their desks. *'Kimby: 'This isn't the Jeff, i know! He seems totally like an Belson and Dustin combined person. *'Malessica: 'So, are we stopping his bad boy routine? *'Kimby: 'Absolutely..! the episode cuts to recess time where we see Jeff climbing through the gates and escaped the school. *'Jeff: 'to the backyard of the school You thought, i was escaping? Well, my butt! laughs *'Clarence: 'Alright, Sumo! We know exactly what to do.. *'Sumo: 'Yeah, Clarence.. i know... *'Clarence: 'To... play mud wars! I'll finally win this time! *'Sumo: 'In your dreams! the episode cuts to lunchtime where we see Jeff sitting next to Dustin and Belson. *'Belson: 'Uh, what are you doing here nerd? *'Jeff: 'up Belson by the arms. Don't make me throw you at the lunch lady's pot.. Because i will! If you won't shut up about calling me a nerd! *'Belson: '...Yeah! Okay! chuckles Nerd! *'Jeff: 'a deep breath and then breathes out and then picks up Belson and threw him to Clarence. Belson, you've been replaced.. *'Belson: '...AHHH! the episode cuts to the next day where in recess time, we see Jeff getting boxes and putting them in the slides. *'Jeff: 'They'll see.. They'll all see.. an box at Belson. *'Belson: 'hit by the box. ....OUCH! What did i do to you, today?! *'Malessica: '...Jeff! Stop! *'Jeff: 'Malessica..?! What are you doing here? *'Malessica: 'Jeff's hand ....For this. then kisses Jeff in the lips. *'Sumo: '...Bleh! *'Brady: 'Gross... *'Breehn: 'Hold the phone! *'Jeff: 'That... was...so awesome! But wait, i thought you said you- *'Malessica: 'Slient, Jeffery.. Just be yourself.. *'Jeff: 'Alright then, i'll do it! the episode cuts to the next day where we see the studnets watching the documentary again. *'Jeff: 'This documentary is great for researchers to find out how the appropriate time how the birds, hatch! Ah... so glad to be normal! *'Belson: 'You make me tired, nerd. then punches Belson. *'Jeff: '''Almost normal.. episode ends. Trivia * Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes